


Созвездия чувств

by Bronze_soul



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Related, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Отклонения от канона
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul
Summary: Жизнь после войны также полна сюрпризов.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 9





	Созвездия чувств

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Constellations of feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427414) by [Bronze_soul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul)



> This work has a translation I made myself. There may be mistakes, my apologies. [Constellations of feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427414)

Кит бездумно смотрел в иллюминатор. От скорости звёзды размыло в цветные полосы, Космо тихим теплым комком спал у него под боком, где-то в недрах корабля едва слышно шумел старый мотор. Всё это возмутительно сильно усыпляло измотанного Кита, но он не мог перестать думать о том, что они опоздали. Он опоздал.  
Первый день рожденья Лэнса с тех пор как они вместе, а он его пропустил.  
Кролия тихо подошла сзади и накрыла Кита одеялом.  
— Тебе бы поспать.  
Кит улыбнулся ей и кивнул. Кролия нежно потрепала сына по волосам и ушла.  
Он подтянул одеяло к груди, завернувшись полностью.  
Клинки смогли выдать им только эту посудину. Старый корабль, на котором даже нормальной системы связи не имелось. Они не могли достучаться до Земли. А ещё они были слишком помятые, Киту было стыдно так поздравлять Лэнса. А ещё он не успел придумать ничего подходящего для подарка.  
Какой он отвратительный парень.  
Кит вздохнул.  
Под боком завозился Космо и утешающе ткнулся носом в его лицо.  
— Да, да, дружок, все закончилось, мы возвращаемся, — Кит положил голову на мягкую спину волка, погладив его по шерсти.  
На базу напали среди ночи. Как их вообще обнаружили, Кит так и не понял. Не то чтобы это сильно волновало его, когда он впопыхах писал отчёт перед отлётом.  
Хоть Клинки и занимались теперь гуманитарной помощью, жаждущие мести группировки это не волновало, поэтому многие базы оставались засекреченными.  
Они возвращаются, все позади. Они будут на Земле через два дня. Он скоро увидит Лэнса. Каких-то два дня.  
Сердце в кои-то веки билось спокойно, губы сами по себе улыбались. Спокойствие растекалось, укутывая Кита в объятья сна.  
Кролия, заглянувшая было в каюту, но увидевшая сына спящим, вернулась к панели управления.  
Этот человек, Лэнс, был так важен для Кита. Она его понимала.  
И решение, которое Кит пока доверил только ей, считала абсолютно правильным.

Кит потёр глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Составление отчётов было самой нудной вещью в мире. Он выпрямился, разминая плечи, оторвал взгляд от бумаги. И замер, глядя в иллюминатор расширенными глазами.  
— Кролия! — наконец воскликнул он, вскакивая.  
— Что такое? — Кролия успевает шагнуть в сторону, когда Кит проносится мимо неё в коридорчике, едва не упав.  
— Посмотри в иллюминатор! — крикнул он, фиксируя координаты. Кит, не удержавшись, радостно хихикнул. Может это и нельзя назвать полноценным подарком, но в качестве сюрприза подойдёт.

Приземление и последующие формальности отразились в памяти Кита смазанной полосой. Он забывал отвечать на вопросы, выискивал Лэнса в толпе, торопился. Успокоить его смог только Широ, сообщивший, что можно выдвигаться.

— Ха ха смотрите-ка кто приехал! — воскликнула Пидж, заметившая их первой, замахала обеими руками. Затем крикнула обернувшись к дому, — Кит вернулся!  
Кит едва разглядел в сумерках, как из дома поспешно вышел Ханк и направился к ним.  
— Мы не знали точно, когда вы прилетите, поэтому решили зря не мотаться до станции, — протараторила Пидж, широко улыбаясь.  
— Да, — подоспел Ханк, — хорошо, что она достаточно близко.  
Кит хотел было ответить, что рад их видеть, но они одновременно обняли его. Он рассмеялся.  
— Я тоже рад видеть вас, ребята.  
— Знаем мы, знаем, кому ты тут рад, — тихо усмехнулась Пидж, отпуская его.  
Щёки потеплели, Кит возмущённо уставился на неё. Девушка подняла брови, не озвучив “а разве это не так?”  
— Ладно, тогда уж помогите сумки донести, — отозвался Широ.  
— Да справимся, — хмыкнул Кит.  
— Ну уж нет! — Ханк быстро перехватил у него сумки. — Вы и так несли их от станции.  
За их спинами брякнула калитка, прерывая Ханка. Кит не успел обернуться на шум, его захватило торнадо из Лэнса, его рук, одежды, запаха и смеха.  
— Кит, Кит, Кит, — радостно шептал он, обхватив Кита руками.  
Кит не смог сдержать нежной улыбки.  
— Да, я, — он развернулся и положил руки на спину Лэнса.  
— Мы пойдём, догоняйте, — проходя, Широ хлопнул их по плечу.  
Пидж, посмеиваясь, фыркнула “влюблённые голубки”.  
Как только они немного отошли, Кит стиснул Лэнса и уткнулся носом в его шею.  
— О ты скучал? — Лэнс водил руками по его спине, разглаживая напряженные мышцы.  
Утвердительно промычав, Кит оставил легкий поцелуй на его шее. Лэнс хихикнул.  
— Кажется я не замечал такой особенности в культуре галрийцев, — голосом знатока произнёс он. — По моим последним источникам приветственные поцелуи у них не отличаются от человеческих.  
Кит засмеялся, подняв голову.  
— Кажется твоя информация немного устарела.  
— Может и так, — прищурившись, хитро сказал Лэнс.  
Они соединились лбами и, улыбаясь, глядели друг другу в глаза. Так много хотелось сказать друг другу.  
— Я хочу тебя поцеловать, — прошептал Лэнс таким голосом, будто доверяет величайшую тайну.  
— Я тоже, — так же ответил Кит.  
— Так чего ты ждёшь?  
— Ммм даже не знаю…  
Медленно приближаясь, каждый затаил дыхание.  
— …может какого-то знака, знаешь, подсказки вселенной и так далее, — уже в самые губы пробормотал Кит, прикрыв глаза.  
Лэнс издал сдавленный звук, пытаясь сдержаться.  
— Неееет, — сквозь смех простонал он, — ты всё испортил, — и наконец прижался к тёплым губам Кита. Запутываясь пальцами в жестковатых волосах, он с наслаждением целовал эти потрескавшиеся, искусанные губы. Кит терялся в ощущениях.  
— Ты — самое невероятное, что со мной случалось, — выдохнул Лэнс. — Даже спасение всей вселенной не сравнится.  
— Даже спасение вселенной? — неверяще повторил Кит, щёки у него были покрасневшие.  
— Даже спасение вселенной, — подтвердил Лэнс, снова обнимая его.

Небо захватило полотно мерцающих звёзд. Под двумя пледами сохранялось тепло, несмотря на снижающуюся температуру воздуха. Из дома доносились весёлые голоса. Кит и Лэнс полулежали на тихо сопящем Космо, переплетя пальцы рук.  
— Господи, хочешь сказать, вы сразу после сражения сиганули сюда?  
Кит медленно кивает.  
— Угу, сдали отчёт и полетели на чём было, — он недовольно махнул рукой. — Эта посудина не предназначена ни для быстрых полётов, ни для связи с кем-либо. Да и червоточины открывать было некому.  
— Да уж, — вздохнул Лэнс, задумчиво улыбаясь, — с ними было очень удобно. Не считая того раза, когда червоточину прокляли, и нас раскидало повсюду! — посмеиваясь, воскликнул он.  
Кит нахмурился, невольно погружаясь в воспоминания. Но тут же глубоко втянул воздух, концентрируясь на настоящем. Он на Земле. Рядом с Лэнсом. Война окончена.  
Лэнс с лёгкой улыбкой наблюдал за этой небольшой борьбой.  
— А у тебя получается всё лучше и лучше. Горжусь тобой.  
Подняв глаза, Кит смущённо улыбнулся. Далёкие звёзды отражались в близких глазах Лэнса. Он нежно улыбался, большим пальцем поглаживая тыльную сторону его ладони. Всё это заставляло внутренности Кита таять от заботы, любви и чего-то ещё, дрожащего на губах словно бабочка. Руки чесались схватиться за голову, хотелось закричать, чтобы не лопнуть от переизбытка чувств.  
Лэнс приблизился и легко чмокнул Кита в губы, рассеивая напряжение этим простым движением.  
Кит расплылся в улыбке и прислонился к плечу Лэнса, крепче сжимая его руку.  
— Кстати, — протянул Лэнс после небольшой паузы. Кит знал этот хитрый тон, — у тебя наверняка не было времени связаться с Аллурой и Лотором? — Кит молча поднял бровь, давая ему продолжить. — Поэтому ты скорее всего не получил приглашение.  
Лэнс замолчал, довольно глядя на расширяющиеся глаза Кита.  
— Приглашение? Куда?  
— На их свадьбу, конечно же!  
Кит резко втянул воздух. Не то чтобы, это было неожиданностью, но новость застала врасплох.  
— Ого, — только и смог он выдохнуть.  
— Мхм, — с серьёзным лицом кивнул Лэнс и приосанился. — Поэтому мне передали эту великую честь, пригласить Вас, паладина Красного и, впоследствии, Черного львов, на самую великолепную и величайшую свадьбу в истории всей вселенной! Принимаете ли Вы приглашение?  
Кит мелко трясся, зажав рот рукой.  
— Слово в слово передал, — довольно сказал Лэнс. — Ты обязан ответить.  
Кит не выдержал и засмеялся в голос, кивая.  
— Принимаю, принимаю.  
Запястье правой руки тихонько кольнуло, Кит испуганно вытащил руку из-под пледа. На ней поблёскивали альтеанские буквы (он надеялся, что это именно они).  
— Это знак, что ты являешься гостем на их свадьбе, — сообщил Лэнс. — Ага, а ты думал всё так просто? Он скоро исчезнет, не беспокойся.  
Кит пялился на знак, раскрыв рот. В голове роилось множество мыслей, и одновременно ни одной. Он не знал, что сказать.  
— Лэнс! Кит! — позвал вдруг Ханк. — Вас зовут спать!  
— Хорошо! — крикнул Лэнс. — Пойдём?  
Он поднялся, тяня Кита за собой. Пока они складывали пледы, Кит кое-что вспомнил.  
— У меня всё же есть для тебя сюрприз.

С новым двигателем корабль летел намного быстрее. Через восемь часов после вылета Кит присвистнул, видя, что они приближаются к нужному месту.  
Лэнс крутился рядом. Всю дорогу он не мог усидеть спокойно, пытаясь вызнать у Кита, что за сюрприз. Кит отмахивался, говоря, что не настолько это необычно.  
— Отлично, — Кит поднялся. — Позволь?  
Он протянул руки к глазам Лэнса, ожидая его реакции. Лэнс шагнул ближе, позволяя закрыть свои глаза и куда-то провести.  
Ладони Кита исчезли с глаз, и Лэнс восторженно выдохнул от вида в иллюминаторе.  
— Вау...  
— Я знаю, — кивнул Кит, отступая назад.  
Лэнс резко развернулся, взмахивая руками. Он набрал воздуха, чтобы закричать о красоте этого… чуда. Но так и замер с раскрытым ртом, поняв по взгляду Кита, что он знает.  
— Не может такого быть! — наконец воскликнул Лэнс.  
Кит усмехнулся.  
— Лэнс, мы летали на огромных разумных механических львах, а сейчас они превратились в космическую пыль. Тебя ещё что-то удивляет в этой жизни?  
Справедливо. Но всё же.  
— Там первые паладины! — воскликнул Лэнс, указывая рукой на звёздные силуэты паладинов и львов.  
Кит подошёл к нему, нежно приобняв одной рукой, подцепил пальцем нить с кристаллами, выразительно подняв брови.  
— Да знаю я! Просто… в это так сложно поверить, — Лэнс сдался, кладя руку на плечо Кита. — Да, мы летали на космических разумных кошках, дрались в разуме обезумевшей ведьмы… в голове не укладывается.  
Его голос стих к концу фразы. Погрустнел. Вспомнилось белое пространство. Переплетение всех вселенных. Аллура стоит перед ними, готовая проститься навсегда. И львы — Лэнс слышал тогда обоих, Синего и Красного — предлагают это.  
Кит молча заглянул в его глаза.  
— Знаешь, — тихо начал Лэнс, глядя в пол, — иногда я думаю, что было бы, если бы они, — он глубоко вдохнул, — не пожертвовали собой вместо Аллуры. Что бы мы сказали Лотору? Что бы мы сказали Корану?!  
Лэнс задрожал, и Кит обнял его, аккуратно гладя по спине.  
— Не нужно, не думай об этом. Мы не можем знать, что было бы, мы можем жить дальше, — Кит услышал тихий всхлип. — Мы можем радоваться, что они оставили эти кристаллы памяти, — Кит отодвинул Лэнса, держа за его плечи, и посмотрел прямо в глаза. — Они тоже заботились о нас.  
Лэнс приподнял уголки губ. Ещё как заботились.  
— Чёрт, ты прав как никогда.  
— Я всегда прав, — фыркнул Кит.  
Лэнс пихнул его в плечо, смеясь. На душе полегчало.  
— Мы должны показать это остальным! — с энтузиазмом сказал он, возвращаясь к хорошему настроению. Потом замер на мгновение, осознавая одну вещь. — Нет, ты представляешь, они оставили прямое доказательство всего! Никто и никогда не сможет утверждать, что Вольтрон — выдумка!  
И он снова засмеялся, схватив улыбающегося Кита за руки, закружил по каюте.  
Кит опустил взгляд со светящегося счастьем лица Лэнса, которым мог бы любоваться часами, на их руки.  
Чёрт, однажды он тоже сделает Лэнсу предложение.  
А защитники вселенной оберегали огонёк их счастья в бесконечном космосе.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в Клэнс зин "Звездная россыпь" https://vk.com/klancezine


End file.
